Quando o filho se torna pai
by Anamateia
Summary: Mesmo sabendo que tem coisas mais importantes, às vezes o foco muda. ***Ligada ao Retorno*** ***spoiler alert**** Especial dia dos pais!


**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com outra one-shot, porque ainda não estou conseguindo me acertar no Retorno. Quem sabe um dia vai né? Mas isso seria para comemorar o dia dos pais. É um dia difícil, mas a fanfic me fez lembrar em como lidei com solidão nessa época. E escrever voltou a me ajudar um pouco nessa hora. Desculpe qualquer coisa. Nem se incomodem em mandar review e nem nada. Só espero que gostem, porque estou fazendo com bastante carinho. Que no final das contas é o que importa.

 **Advertência:** Beyblade não me pertence! Carter e Sayaka sim! Sim essa porra é baseada no Retorno que AINDA é meu (vendo por pudim), diretamente ligado ao capítulo 96: Conversas.

 **Quando o filho se torna pai**

Dickinson estava no escritório lidando em alguns papéis e fazendo alguns cálculos, mas algo, ou melhor, alguém estava tirando sua concentração, passando em frente a porta do seu escritório a cada dez segundos. O homem olhava disfarçadamente e nota que o filho espiava de canto.

— Carter!

Chama a atenção do garoto.

— Oi, pai.

— Posso saber porque está andando de um lado para o outro? – nota a feição confusa do filho.

Carter respira fundo e se aproxima do pai.

— É que... – o garoto até tenta falar, mas balança a cabeça e resolve se afastar. – Não é nada! Deixa pra lá, melhor não te atrapalhar.

— Pode falar. – Dickinson diz em um tom compreensivo. – O que aconteceu?

O garoto ainda fica ruborizado.

— É que... tô gostando de uma garota.

Dickinson abre um sorriso assim que ouve o filho.

— E já falou para ela?

— Não! – responde meio com medo. – Eu nem sei se vou falar, ou vou... sei lá. Não sei o que fazer.

— O que tem a perder se caso contar a ela?

O garoto olha para o pai.

— Os dentes! Tem um garoto que também gosta dela, e claro, ele é maior e mais forte que eu.

Dickinson balança a cabeça negativamente.

— E isso faz ele ser melhor que você?

— Claro!

— Não! O que adianta ser maior e mais forte? Se...

Carter bufa para o pai.

— Sério isso? – diz em tom de sarcasmo.

— Carter, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa. Eu não sou o mais forte, mais alto e nem o mais bonito, mas mesmo assim sua mãe se apaixonou por mim. Certo?

— Que isso tem a ver?

— O que o importa é o sentimento.

O jovem balança a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu não vou casar com ela!

— Não estou falando de casamento. E sim, do sentimento. O que sente quando a vê?

— Fico nervoso, eu acho... Ela é bem legal, inteligente... – abre um leve sorriso envergonhado. – ... e é bem bonita.

Dickinson sorri ao ver o jeito do garoto.

— Fale para ela.

— Não sei... e se ela não gostar de mim?

— Aí vai saber logo da resposta e poderá seguir em frente.

Dickinson nota o nervosismo do filho.

— Se arrisque, Carter. Não tem nada a perder.

— Pode ser.

— Muito bem. – sorri para o garoto. – Seja gentil e educado com ela. Claro que também ajuda se levar uma flor para ela.

Carter dá risada.

— Tá.

— Vai dar tudo certo. – diz em um tom calmo, até para passar tranquilidade e segurança para o garoto.

— Assim espero.

Os dois estavam no escritório, até que Sayaka chega em casa e vai direto ao escritório.

— Oi. – ela os cumprimenta. – Tudo bem?

— Oi, mãe.

— Oi, Sayaka. Está tudo bem! – Dickinson responde com seu habitual sorriso. – E você?

— Só quero informar que está bem tarde e ambos precisam acordar cedo amanhã. – apesar de ver que os dois estavam em um momento "pai e filho", eles ainda precisavam descansar.

— Tudo bem, mãe. Já vou deitar.

— Claro. – diz em um tom ciumento. – Pelo visto é conversa de homem.

— Ele só está me ajudando na papelada.

— Tudo bem, mais 30 minutos e quero os dois indo dormir.

— Sim, senhora! – respondem em uníssono.

Assim que ela os deixa a sós, eles se entre olham.

— Sua mãe vai nos fazer pagar se não obedecermos.

O jovem dá risada.

— Eu sei. – olhou para a papelada que estava na mesa do pai. – Posso ajudar em algo?

Dickinson sorri para o garoto, mesmo sabendo que ele não entendia muito, não poderia negar a ajuda que o filho oferecia.

— Me ajuda a separar essa pasta por dia.

— Certo. – pega os papéis.

Depois de algumas horas, Dickinson continuava trabalhando, mas sente o cansaço chegar. Estava tão concentrado que só naquele momento nota que Carter estava dormindo no sofá. Dickinson sorri, com cuidado ele tira as folhas que estavam no sofá e cobre o filho com uma manta.

— Dorme bem. – afaga os cabelos do garoto.

 **Anos mais tarde**

Carter estava terminando os últimos preparativos para o resgate dos bladers que estavam sob o comando de Voltaire. Eram fotos de satélite, mapas, arquivos de computadores – os mesmo que Ana e Judy haviam pego. O trabalho parecia não ter mais fim, e a visita de Judy, a pouco tempo atrás, o lembrou o do porquê aquela missão era tão importante e que tudo tinha que ser perfeito.

Apesar de se preparar para o plano, a ferida da perda do pai estava aberta. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado de deixar Voltaire chegar onde chegou. A confusão em sua mente era grande, tudo o que ele queria era que Dickinson estivesse ali, para auxiliá-lo sobre como agir. Ele precisava disso!

Sabia que honraria a memória do pai, se ao menos conseguisse seguir os mesmos passos que ele. As conversas, as lições, os exemplos. Carter não era nenhum santo, já tinha feito muita coisa errada, não conseguia nem sequer se comparar com Dickinson. Como conseguira ser um pai igual? Sendo que conheceu o filho a menos de um ano. Se tivesse insistido um pouco mais com a Lillian. Se tivesse corrido atrás. Talvez as coisas seriam diferentes.

Carter desliga o computador irritado.

— Isso não é hora. – brada consigo mesmo.

Não importava o quanto estava triste ou cansado. Não importava que estivesse aprendendo a lidar com a falta do pai, que era seu melhor amigo. Ou mesmo que ainda tinha de conquistar o respeito e a confiança do filho, que a cada dia se afastava mais e mais. O foco no momento era o resgate. E apenas isso!

Já era madrugada quando Carter chega ao hotel, tanto que vai direto para seu quarto. Mesmo estando sem sono algum, precisava pelo menos descansar um pouco, já que no dia seguinte precisava colocar seu plano em prática. Mas o que não esperava era que alguém estivesse ali.

— Kai?

Se aproxima do garoto que estava dormindo. Sabia que o jovem não era dos mais sociáveis, mas para ele ter ido ali, tinha algo para dizer. Ao ver aquela cena, mesmo sem a intenção, o resgate não era o mais importante. Naquele momento a única coisa que o importava era o descanso do filho.

 **Fim**

E pronto, espero que tenham gostado. Queria apenas deixar algo para o dia dos pais (aqui no Brasil pelo menos). Foi isso, desculpe qualquer erro, tentei tirar todos.

Até mais!


End file.
